Nepgear waking up as a guy one morning
by khoopakhoop
Summary: Nepgear is now a man! What will happen to her and her relationships with the other goddesses and candidates? Only time will tell!
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes to the sound of my alarm and groggily sat up with a yawn, the night before was full with juggling attending my sister and helping out Histoire with work which left me physically and mentally exhausted.

"Ah, Neptune should still be lazing around in her room. I should go and wake her up."

With that thought in mind, I stagger out my door and towards my sister's room. I opened the door and walked to my still sleeping sister.

"Neptune, wake up it's morning," I say as I gently try to shake her awake.

"Mmm... Five more minutes..."

"Neptune, wake up."

"Hmm? Who's this ikemen fella trying to wake me up? Is this a dream where a handsome hunk wakes me up?" Neptune said half-asleep.

"Neptune."

"Wow, he's even calling me Onee-chan, it's like I have a little brother... Wait, little brother!?"

Neptune jolted up as she shouted.

"W-Who are you!?"

"What are you talking about Neptune? It's me!" I said as I shot her a confused look.

"N-Nepgear? B-But you're a... I'm calling an emergency meeting!"

Neptune ran out of the room in a hurry, leaving me alone and confused.

* * *

"What happened to my dear Nepgear!?" Vert barged into the meeting room.

"Ah, Vert. You're the first one here, and it's not even been five minutes since I sent the message."

"Of course! If something happened to my dear Nepgear, I'd... Ah." Vert stopped talking as her face changed from concern to shock.

"Is something the matter?" I asked Vert.

Vert shot a glance towards Neptune who silently nodded in response.

"Instead of standing there Vert, why not come and sit down while we wait for the others to arrive?" Neptune proposed.

"Y-You're right." Vert sighed and walked towards us.

Shortly after, Blanc arrived with Rom and Ram and all three had the same reaction as Vert when they entered. But after the shock, Blanc's face changed like she was thinking about something before shuffling Rom and Ram to where Neptune and Vert were sitting and sat down quietly along with Rom and Ram. The twins were oddly quiet for some reason.

"Why'd you call us here while we were in the middle of...work..." Noire trailed off as she entered through the door.

"What's the matter No..ire." Uni stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the scene in front of her.

"Now now Noire. Come over and sit before we start discussing what happened with Nepgear here." Neptune beckoned the Lastation sisters over.

"R-right." The sisters slowly walked over and took their seats.

Once everyone settled down, Histoire brought in a full body mirror with the help from two Basilicom staff before dismissing them off.

"I've gathered everyone here today to discuss what's happened to Nepgear, what caused this, and is there a way to reverse this." Neptune started the discussion.

"This certainly is a weird development, but what's more offputting is that Neptune's gathered all of us here to discuss about this of all things," Noire said perplexed.

"Mhmm, this is a first and certainly goes against Neptune's pre-established character of being lazy and a woman of inaction." Blanc nodded in agreement.

"Certainly does feel unsettling that Neptune's being all serious and not joking around, I expected her to crack a joke or two but she's been sitting there like G*ndo Ik*ri since I arrived," Vert said.

"Hey! The issue with me can be dealt with afterwards! The main problem now is why my dear sister has turned into a male!" Neptune retorted slamming her hands on the table.

"H-hey, Nepgear," Uni asked me, "do you feel anything different or odd with your body somehow?"

"Huh? Other than the weird feeling I have between my legs and the lightness of my shoulders, I don't feel weird at all... Eh?"

I touched my chest and hurriedly checked my groin before running towards the prepared mirror.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

"You only realised it now that I pointed it out!?" Uni shouted.

A sense of panic assaulted me as I stood there in what seems to be a foreign body different to the one I was in last night.

"W-W-W-What should I do Neptune!?"

"That's what we're here to find out!" Neptune replied.

"Never in the history of Gamindustri has something like this happened," Histoire spoke up, "this is certainly a strange phenomenon that has occurred. Unfortunately, I am unable to assist within this matter."

"So I'm stuck as a male?"

"Regrettably, yes, I'm sorry," Histoire shook her head.

"Wait a sec!" Neptune shouted, "Doesn't this entire thing scream of plot events where Nepgear walks in on us changing or naked in the bath, and slowly over time we start to fall in love with her which results in a harem scenario because she's the only male main character around?"

"If Neptune's making that kind of statement I'm guessing she's back to normal?" Blanc glanced at Neptune.

"My, my. I certainly wouldn't mind being a part of Nepgear's new harem. But now that she's a he, there's plenty of things I can't stop myself from wanting to do! For example..."

Vert grabbed my hand and pushed my head towards her bosom, did her chest always feel this soft?

"H-Hey! That's indecent!" Uni shouted as she pulled me away from Vert's embrace.

"Looks like someone's a little jealous," Vert chuckled.

Uni's face turned into a deep shade of red before releasing my hand, "I-I-I'm not j-j-j-jealous!"

"Hey! Hey! Nepgear!" "Mi- Mr. Nepgear?"

I turn towards the twins who called me out, "Yes?"

"Can you carry us on your shoulders?" Ram asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Hey, don't bother Nepgear too much," Blanc said to the twins.

"Don't worry, it's fine Blanc," I assure her, "right, who first?"

"Me! Me!" Ram bounced up and down with excitement.

I kneel and lift Ram's small body to my shoulders before ascending.

"Whoa! I'm high up! Like this, I'm taller than Vert!" Ram said with a smile on her face.

"I... want to try too..." Rom said tugging at my sleeve.

As I swapped Ram for Rom, Noire suddenly spoke up, "You can't go out wearing your pyjamas like this now, can you? Also, the clothes you have don't fit your current stature or appearance, so your wardrobe is practically empty now isn't it?"

"You're right, but it's not like Nepgear can step out and shop for clothes, much less any of us for that matter," Vert nodded in agreement.

"Well, since you proposed it, why not you sew it for Nepgear?" Neptune asked.

"Hmm, hmm. Wait. Why me?" Noire shot back.

"That's because you know how to sew and take people's measurements. You custom made those costumes yourself, right? If you weren't a CPU you'd be a great tailor Noire," Neptune responded.

"W-What costumes!? And how did you know I know how to sew?" Noire replied already panicking.

"You don't need to hide it Noire, we all know you do cosplay. Right guys?" Neptune turned to the group and asked where everyone but the twins nodded.

Noire fainted on the spot upon hearing this revelation, muttering 'It's over' like a broken record.

* * *

An hour later, Noire regained her composure and begrudgingly took my body measurements. It seems I grew taller with this change in gender, from 154 to 160*.

"Alright then, give me a day or two to get one or two sets of clothes ready. I will contact you once I've finished," Noire said taking off her glasses.

"Oooh! As expected of Noire! Spoken like a true tailor! Ow!" Neptune joked before receiving a chop to her head.

"Anyway, I'm sure Nepgear can handle staying inside for these two days given how she's, I mean he's been attending to this unreliable sister of his for a long time now. So I'm sure there's never a lack of things to do, even while you're doing them in your pyjamas."

"Thank you very much, Noire!" I bowed.

"There's no need to, besides, it might take a while to find a reverse your transformation, and in that time you'll need clothes. So when I've finished with these, do yourself a favour and buy some more clothes alright?" Noire instructed.

"Yes!" I reply with a smile.

"Ugh. That's where the troubles begin huh? That smile, that damned smile of yours," Noire cursed.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing, we'll be off then!" Noire shook her head before turning towards the door.

"Goodbye!" Neptune and I waved as our friends left the room.

"Now that that's done and settled, I'm hungry. Right! Time to go acquire food!" Neptune pumped her fist with determination as she said that.

"Are you okay Neptune? You've been acting strangely," I ask concerned with her behaviour.

"What do ya mean 'Am I okay?' I'm not okay because you became like this! Your sex change is a class SS problem! Histy has been searching for a solution since we began measuring you and you can't step foot outside until Noire delivers your clothes! Therefore, I am going to be a reliable older sister until you can leave the Basilicom in regular clothes." Neptune proclaimed.

"That is certainly uncharacteristic of you to do something like this. But it is like you to step up to the plate and do something when a problem occurs with one of us, even if it is for two days. I'll be in your care until then!" I reply with a smile.

"Geh! An insult followed by praise accompanied by a gentle smile. That truly is a destructive combination most harem protagonists use. Noire was right, that smile is a problem and sooner or later what I fear will happen will take place, and that's the point of no return," Neptune flinched, "right! I'm gonna head out and be a good sister for now!"

I watched as Neptune dashed out the door, leaving me behind. This sudden change from lazy to somewhat reliable older sister may be temporary, but it's still settling to see it happen.

With nothing else to do, I decide to head back to my room and continue tinkering with stuff to pass the time.

* * *

"Ah, this dress."

Looking through my stuff for things to tamper with I found a dress I recently bought. It's a magenta lolita-esque dress that I bought on impulse, and I wanted to wear it the next time I went out with Uni. But alas, this dress is now a wasted investment now that I'm a boy. The pairs of underwear in my drawer are also equally useless now.

"Speaking of underwear..."

I slowly removed my pyjamas blushing all the way. Even though it's my own body, my mind is still that of a girl's.

"T-That thing will be there right?"

I tilted my head downwards towards my groin, and to no one's surprise, it's there, covered by my panties. I turn towards the mirror in my room to look at my whole body.

"Wearing female underwear in a male body feels disgusting. Wait, does that mean I'll have to go commando for the entire time while I wait for Noire's clothes!?"

I slowly started to panic over going commando, even as a girl I've never done anything of that sort.

"Should I call Noire and ask? Can she even make men's underwear? I don't want to bother her while she's probably doing her work, but I can't possibly go out without undergarments! That'd be too embarrassing!"

I walked around my room racking my head for a solution when someone knocked on my door.

"Excuse me Lady, er, Sir Nepgear. I don't suppose you have any undergarments now do you?"

"_Staff-san!_ Why, no. I suppose not."

"If you'd like I can buy a set for you, you don't have to repay me just think of this as a gesture of goodwill."

"Yes please, and thank you!"

As I hear his footsteps move away from the door, I heaved a sigh of relief. That's one problem partially dealt with.

"I wonder when Neptune will be back? I hope she's not lost in her city, and I do hope she brings back actual food."

* * *

A few hours later, Neptune arrived with plastic bags in her hands.

"I'm back Nepgear! Oh? You're sorting out your stuff?" Neptune said while taking out the contents of the plastic bags. Two sets of takeaway food, some food skewers, two cans of soda, and two cups of pudding. From where those two cups came from I saw easily tons more.

"Umm, Neptune, how much did you spend?"

"I don't remember teehee!"

I sigh as she said that in that dumb cliche pose, well at least she did get food by herself for once and surprisingly didn't get distracted.

"Shame all these dresses you have don't go with you now, how about we put em all in a box?" Neptune said looking around.

"You show interest in cleaning up for once, colour me surprised."

"Well, you're currently too handsome to look good cross-dressing, so it'd be best to keep all your girl stuff away to make room for some of the shirts and jeans you're getting. Your old jeans won't fit anymore either, so it's time to shovel em out!"

"Are you okay Neptune? You've been acting weird since I've turned into a guy, no not weird, you've gone out of character already..." I sigh, "Also, I'm surprised you even called me handsome."

"Don't make that 'Are you serious?' face at me! I'm perfectly fine!" Neptune puffed up her chest as she objected against my claim.

"Yep, you're definitely off your character. Wait! You must be an imposter! Give me back my sister!"

"What're you talking about? I'm not an imposter! Also, don't speak with food in your mouth!"

"Prove you're not an imposter then!" I said as I hurriedly swallowed my food.

"How's this?" Neptune said as light enveloped her body and there she stood in HDD form. "Now do you believe me, idiot brother?"

Forced to eat my own words on the imposter subject I sighed as she turned back to her human form. Now that I've taken a look, I never realised how big she grows in some places while in HDD. Is this how men see parts of a woman?

We finished up lunch after that somewhat ridiculous exchange, and to my surprise, Neptune started cleaning up! Though it's no place for me to say this as it usually's my sister's gig but seriously, what are you doing writing Neptune to become like this? This is more than weird compared to my sudden sex change. Then again, I'm not sure if that gig was Neptune's thing. No point in thinking about it now that it's out there.

Wait a minute, couldn't I have asked Staff-san earlier to buy me clothes alongside my undergarments as well? Sure he didn't know my size, but I remember from when Noire measured me. It definitely can't be an XS or S so maybe M? Is this another one of your dang tricks or realisations that just happened and didn't think about it before!?

I sigh as someone knocked on my door.

"Sir Nepgear, I've got your undergarments as well as a shirt and a pair of pants. I'll leave them by your door."

"Thanks!"

Noire, I'm sorry to have wasted your time, effort and resources but at least you can now sew clothes to crossplay as a guy right?

I stood up, opened the door, took what Staff-san left there and went to the bath.

* * *

* - Approximately 5'3" for those not using the metric system

**It's been a while. Kept ya waiting huh? (I doubt it). First story I've done in a long while, feels rusty, probably is. Nothing much to say here other than that this idea came about while I was looking through gender bender hentai lmao. Take what you will about this.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm very sorry Noire!" I bowed towards Noire who has taken the liberty of delivering the clothes she made to me. It felt like I've wasted her time and effort when she could've done something more productive.

Noire sighed, "I said I'd do this once when there wasn't a need to since the staff could've helped you with it. But I've already done it. Furthermore, Uni requested a design she'd thought you might like. Plus, getting to sew men's clothes might come in handy in the future for me."

"Uni requested some of these huh? I'm glad she's such a good friend." I smile at the thought she put in for me.

"Be sure to thank her later. Now that this issue has been dealt with, back to work." Noire said as she turned around and started walking out the door.

I spread out the shirt Noire just gave me, putting the jeans aside, I notice an "NU" patch on the left breast of the shirt with a gun and beam saber crossed behind it. "She put something like this on it huh? A joint signature of our bond as best friends." I took out my N-Gear and made a call to her number.

"This is Uni." A curt voice came from the speaker

"Uni!"

"Eh? Who are you? Why do you have Nepgear's number?"

"Don't be like that Uni. It's me!"

"Telling me, 'it's me' isn't making it any better!"

"Oh right, this is the first time I'm calling you as a man. No wonder you can't recognise my voice."

"If you truly are Nepgear, say something about yourself or me that only Nepgear would say."

"The Nepgeardam will have a manual version which houses a cockpit for two where one will manage movement, and the other will control the weaponry hidden throughout the body being tasked to take aim and lock on to targets up to two kilometres away. However, given the lack of giant enough monsters to defeat with this version, the Nepgeardam will be put on standby until there is one. Secondly, the plan to turn Planeptune's Bascillicom into a rocket or floating fortress is still under consideration due to lack of funding."

"Ok, that kind of information which no one would think about seriously can only come from Nepgear. So I'll take your story." A sigh came from the speaker.

"Yay! You believe me!"

"So? How are the clothes Noire made for you? Have you tried them on yet?"

"I haven't tried them on yet."

After I said that, an audible groan came from the speaker. "Why did you call me when you haven't even tried them on yet?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'll go wear them right now!" I grabbed the jeans and booked it to my room.

* * *

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'll go wear them right now!"

Hearing that accompanied by sounds of panting a short while afterwards, I realised that Nepgear had run to her room in a hurry. That girl is still the same even after becoming a guy.

"_I honestly did not expect his voice to be _that_ deep over the phone. I'm surprised, but I'm still hung up on Nepgear going from a 'she' to a 'he.' It all happened in a span of a night it feels unnatural. Hopefully, by tomorrow Histoire would have gotten a clue on how to reverse this change._"

"Hello? Uni? Are you still there?" Nepgear's voice pulled my thoughts back to the current situation.

"Ah, yeah. What is it?"

"I'm looking into the mirror right now, and it's a pretty snug fit, it's not too tight, and it's rather breathable. I don't know much about men's fashion so I can't tell if this is considered stylish or not. But this level of craftsmanship, sasuga da na Noire!"

"Take a picture and send it to me. I want to see it. But it's unsurprising of Noire given how she's made a lot of custom clothes herself. One of her many talents maybe? It'd be nice to be able to sew, but I doubt my fingers are that dexterous despite me playing with guns."

"Don't be like that! You won't know if you're able to sew if you don't try! Why not ask Noire to guide you when she's back? I'm sure she'll gladly help her little sister!"

"On that point, I wonder. Speaking of sisters, how's Neptune and what's she doing?"

After that insane character change the day Nepgear turned into a guy, the other nations CPUs, and Candidates have concerns over Neptune's behaviour. A 180 on a pre-established character is much more severe than a gender 180 after all.

"Neptune is back to normal I guess?" Nepgear laughed over the phone. I can see her scratching her cheek as she said that. Wait, she's a he now. "Neptune's currently in the living room snacking and playing games as per usual. It's as if that spunk on the day I turned into a guy disappeared. Though I like this Neptune better because it's what my dear sister is like after all."

I can't imagine his smiling face, but I'm sure he's currently doing that smile where he's all satisfied and content with the status quo. Not that there's anything wrong with the status quo other than the fact that Nepgear is now a guy, which is still a somewhat hard pill for me to swallow.

"I see. Neptune's whole charade did perturb the rest of us but knowing she's back to normal is good to hear. I'll tell the rest about it and don't forget to send a picture of yourself in those clothes. I need to get back to work."

"I'm sorry for taking up your time when you're in the middle of work Uni."

"Don't worry about it. This amount of work isn't much at all. I'm just glad to know that you're still the same old you even after what happened."

"That doesn't sound much like you at all though... But thanks anyway."

"Hey! I'm trying to be honest for once!"

"Hahaha, you truly are a good friend Uni. Bye now!"

"Umu, bye bye."

After saying our goodbyes over the phone, my phone vibrated. Nepgear had sent the picture of him in his new clothes. It did look better than expected, plus with a face like that girls might swoon over him which might boost Planeptune's share count by a small bit. But we don't know how shares affect Nepgear and if he could even access HDD mode now that his sex has changed.

"Friends huh?" I muttered as I texted Neptune's current state (according to Nepgear) to Blanc and Vert before putting away my phone and getting back to work.

* * *

"Hmm, the clothes Noire made are nice and all but maybe I should try experimenting with other combinations. Maybe a hat and a coat, and for formal events a tuxedo maybe? I should invite Uni out next time our schedules are free to do a little clothes shopping, plus having her opinion on the clothes might be better than if I were judging them myself. A third-person view of clothes is still valuable even if we don't know jack about men's fashion."

After looking at myself in the mirror a few more times, I left my room and headed for the living room where Neptune was slacking off.

"Haha! Try that on for size! Eat my dust! Let's go. CARNAGE SCISSOR!" Neptune shouted with enthusiasm.

"I wonder how many people are gonna recognise that Bl*zblue reference" I muttered

"Ah Nepgear, don't worry about it. If they don't recognise it, then it's all right because the community is dead small and even if people recognise it what can they do about it?" Neptune shrugged.

"It's okay! Even if I don't know anything, I still know that 5B is good stuff!"

"You saying that might confuse some people who don't know the numerical description for neutrals and whatnot." Neptune laughed.

"So, how do the clothes Noire made look on me?"

Neptune turned her head around to look at me; her eyes move up and down with judging looks. "Hmm, as expected of Noire. Even if it's not cosplay, she still puts in quite the effort. That design on the shirt must be from Uni, right? Hehe, what great friends you are." Neptune put her hand under her chin and nodded.

"Indeed, we've been through so much together that I can confidently say that we're best of friends!" I pumped my fist as I proclaimed our relationship.

"_You two sometimes act more like lovers though. I wouldn't mind having Uni as a sister-in-law, but that's one way. The other is for me to get with Noire, but her reactions after I tease her in that kind of relationship might be more muted which might ruin the fun of it._"

"Did you say something Neptune?" I looked at her quizzingly, her mouth was moving, but I didn't hear what she said clearly.

"Ah, nothing. I was talking to myself." Neptune waved if off.

"Well, if you say so. I'll go take a walk around town and see what's to do." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Have fun! Right then, let's go Jubei this time!"

* * *

Finishing the game with a sad loss, I sighed.

"That was some insane stuff pulled by this Jin. Hoo, I'm tired!"

I adjusted myself and sunk into the Dogoo bean bag and thought back on what I muttered to myself moments ago.

"A dedicated romantic relationship with Noire huh? Not sure that's even possible, I don't even know her feelings much less my own. Nepgear and Uni already have great chemistry going on between them, and they only need something to get that kickstarted. Ah, whatever. I'm not smart enough to play cupid with my little brother and Uni. I'm more worried about public response if they get hooked, how bad will things turn out and what will happen? But I'll leave it there for now since we don't know how to turn Nepgear back into a girl and that no one in general populous knows that Nepgear has turned into a guy. I'm sure there will be activity on the chans and social media when they see Nepgear and Uni hanging about outside, I wouldn't be surprised if some figure out that Nepgear has turned into a guy and they get called out for derailing the thread on Uni hanging out with a guy. Well, if male Nepgear gets together with Uni that might be swell."

After going through that wall of text, my stomach grumbled. "Haha, I guess being so serious about things has gotten me hungry. I would eat snacks, but I suddenly yearn for a burger."

I stood up and stretched before turning off the console and walking out the door. Maybe going out once in a while ain't so bad, it breaks my pre-established character sure, but what can anyone do? Cry about how the writer changed my style? Maybe he'll reply with "Ahh, you came all this way just for that." Whoops, what's with that insane fourth wall break I just did? No matter, not my problem anyway. This work has already been dabbed with references here and there so why not have more? I'm sure a D*C5 reference won't hurt anybody.

Stepping out of the Bascillicom, I took a deep breath and exhaled. Yep, this is the smell of the outdoors. It's a bit of a chore to go out but why not do it now and then?

"Should I go and see what Noire's doing? I'm sure she won't mind a surprise visit given how lonely she can get even with Uni around." I laughed to myself as I started walking. My self-proposal to visit Noire sounded tempting enough that I might do it. "No, instead of "might actually" I "should" do it. But or that, I should consider the most open and shortest path first. That path would be through the air, but transforming is tiring. Geh, damn the source material for not saying anything about the transportation options of the series. But wait! This work is **_fanfiction_**! There's no rule saying you can't put elements that did not exist or were unmentioned in the source in this work!

"But damn, my inner monologue is seriously starting to sound like the thoughts of the author on how the world works. What if it gets labelled as 'author notes'? Nah, it's my inner monologue, I doubt it. Come to think of it, Nepgear did think up of a prototype flying machine before turning into a guy. If I recall, in the last test, they were able to fly around the city for a while. Let's go try that!"

With that said, I proceeded to the testing site of the prototype air vehicle in a field a few klicks away.

"Neptune-sama! What brings you outside to this testing facility?" One of the staff asked politely with a surprised look on his face. He probably wasn't used to seeing me go outside like this.

"I'm here to use the prototype vehicle to get to Lastation!" I declared.

"To Lastation?" The staff member tilted his head to the side with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yep! Lastation!"

"Oh, I see. I get it now. This will also help us in testing." The staff member nodded his head.

"So? Can we get to Lastation on this thing?" I asked pointing at the prototype vehicle.

"Ah, we're currently in the middle of improving the engine and increasing the fuel capacity. It'll take a while before it'll be done so do you mind waiting?" he bowed apologetically after asking me to wait.

"It's fine, I can wait."

"Thank you for your patience, please wait inside the office." He said, pointing at the building behind him.

"Thank you," I said as I made my way towards the building.

* * *

_**"Ah shit, here we go again"  
**_

_** Hello, this is Chapter 2. Feels more filler than an actual chapter but the intention if you haven't caught on by now, is to hook UniGear. To be fair, these scenarios sort of feel forced and could be made more natural. But this ending is made weeks after the first time writing this so I can get away with critiquing myself right? Anyways, generic "Leave your thoughts in the reviews, give a follow (please don't), and I'll see again in Chap 3"**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Neptune! The craft is ready for takeoff!"

One of the crew popped their head into the waiting room where I was and announced that my ride to Lastation was ready.

"Right, let us depart on this international test!" I cheered enthusiastically.

Following the crew member, we walked towards the aircraft that's still under testing. If the author were to describe it, it'd be, "a commercial Huey".

"Ah right, Lady Neptune. Once we get on, it'll be a short while before we take off, we have to do pre-flight checks to make sure everything is operational. I do hope you can bear with this inconvenience." The crew member apologised.

I shake my head, "It's fine, no need to worry about it. I can wait for this safety stuff. You _are_ transporting a VIP after all."

"Thank you for your understanding and sorry for the inconvenience."

We approached the aircraft and the crew member opened the back and gestured me in. I climbed on and sat on the purple rubber seat as the crewman closed the door and got into the cockpit. He started flicking some switches and pressing buttons, coordinating with the co-pilot and checking all the dials and knobs.

"All right, we're ready for takeoff. We'll be in Lastation in a bit Lady Neptune."

"Hahaha! It's alright, I'm in no rush anyway."

The engine whirs after the pilot flips a switch, the noise is still quite loud even though I have the radio headset on my head.

"This is a radio check, Lady Neptune can you hear me?" I hear the pilot from the headset.

"Loud and clear my dude!" I replied enthusiastically.

"This is NepCopter-01, taking off!"

"Let's Go!"

* * *

"What is there to do in town anyway?"

I ask myself as I wander around bored out of my mind. Normally I should be somewhere in the Basilicom fiddling around with a gadget or something, but I didn't feel like sticking around home since getting the clothes Noire painstakingly made for me. It is then I heard a beep coming from the N-Gear, taking it out I see a notification that the NepCopter I've been working on with the Basilicom staff has taken off.

"Destination, Lastation? Huh? Did they decide to test flying nationally?" I ponder this test as I call the testing site.

"Ah, La- Sir Nepgear. I assume you're calling because of the test flight to Lastation?" The receiver asked as soon as he picked up.

"Ah, yes. I was about to inquire on that." I replied.

"There is no need for concern, Lady Neptune requested this flight seeing as she wanted to go to Lastation. So we took this as a chance to try flying to Lastation while ferrying her there." The receiver explained.

"Neptune huh? Alright then, I guess there's nothing of concern to be worried about. Thank you." After hearing his words, I hung up. "Neptune must be going there to pester Noire as usual huh? Good to see things are going back to normal after the whole situation that happened in the past few days." I sigh as I put the N-Gear back into my pocket and continue wandering about in search of something to do. Though buying extra clothes might not be that bad of an investment currently.

"Hello sir! May I ask if you're buying a gift for your girlfriend?" I turned my head quizzingly towards the clerk that approached me. "I can't help but notice you've been standing here looking inquisitively at the clothes on display here, so I can't help but assume a handsome man like you must be picking something out for your girlfriend."

"Ah!" After hearing what the clerk said to me, I realised I walked into the store where I normally bought my clothes back when I was a female.

"I Uh... Umm..."

I lost track of my words upon coming to this realisation.

"Are you getting embarassed? Don't worry about it, I'm sure the joy from seeing your girlfriend accept an outfit you chosen for her would cover up the embarassment entirely. Unless you're buying one for _other_ purposes, even so I won't judge." The clerk smiles at me.

What is this situation I find myself in? The only way to save some form of dignity when it's revealed I'm the nation's CPU Candidate turn male is to say I have a girlfriend when I don't! But lying about having a girlfriend isn't as bad as having the people think that I'm gay now that I'm a man! But will the people even buy that I've turned into a male? Gah, I'll play it safe for now.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm buying something for my girlfriend as a gift, but as you can see I don't know what to pick."

"I see, I see. This must be a surprise gift if she's not with you today. How envious." The clerk nodded, it seems she bought my story. "May I have an idea of what kind of style fits her?"

"Uhh..."

Darn, I don't actually have a person in mind to use as reference. What should I do? Uh... Uh...

"Something that goes well with her black hair?"

"I understand, in that case..." The clerk looks around and picks out a white dress and hands it to me. "This might do, black and white go well enough together that it wouldn't look jarring."

"Uh... Thanks..." I took the dress from her and walked towards the cashier.

"In the end I only bought this one dress." I muttered to myself as I walked back home. Somehow I forgot about my original intent but if there's one thing to learn about today, it would be that old habits die hard since I walked into that store without knowing.

"Who do I give it to then?"

* * *

"Lady Neptune, we're approaching Lastation. Where do you want to be dropped off?"

In the helicopter, the pilot asked me over the headset.

"Hmm, hang above the Basilicom balcony. I'll get off from there. Don't worry about me, I'm a tough one! I've fallen from higher before!" I told the pilot.

"I'm not a fan of that idea but, I'll go along with it. ETA in T minus 20 minutes. Meanwhile, enjoy the birds-eye view of the scenery below."

I look out the window to my left, seeing the area from the skies compared to the ground is a quite a fascinating experience. Would it be alright to call it a Golden Experience?

A few minutes go by before the pilot speaks up again, "We're approaching the city Lady Neptune. We'll arrive above the Basilicom shortly."

Looking out the window now, I see the outskirts of the city. Black fumes flow out from the chimneys of the factories below and the people that walk the streets are as small as ants.

"Approaching the Basilicom in T minus 30 seconds. Are you ready Lady Neptune?" The pilot asked over the headset.

"Aye aye!" I replied.

"We have arrived above the LZ, you're free to drop Lady Neptune. Remove the headset before dropping though."

"Alright." I reply before removing the headset and opening the door. The wind ruffles my clothes as I eye the balcony that comes out from Noire's office.

I jump.

I spread out my arms and legs as I fall, I can barely hear anything save the sound of the helicopter and the wind that rushes past my ears. As I fall, I see the balcony door open and out steps Noire. I can't see her that clearly but I assume she's been disturbed by the noise generated by the aircraft.

"Noire~!" I called out to her as I fall.

Haha! She's looking around trying to determine who called her and where it came from.

"Noire~!" I called out again.

This time she looks up, I'm guessing her next line would be "Neptune!?", but I'm getting ever closer to the balcony now. So I roll in the air an do a superhero landing!

"Neptune!?" Noire screamed. See? I told you this would happen.

"That's my name!" I replied.

"Wha- Why did you fall from the sky!? What's that sound I heard coming from outside!?"

"Now, now my dear Noire, I'll explain in a bit so let's head inside shall we?" I pat her shoulder as I walk past and into her office.

* * *

"So you were bored and decided to come here using a prototype 'aircraft' that Nepgear has been developing and testing, and since they have not tested flying nationally, you thought it would be a good idea to be chauffeured here as a way to test it?" Noire asked me.

"Yep!" I nod.

Noire sighs and presses her hands against her temples. "So tell me, other than boredom, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see your face," I grinned, "a~nd also talk about Nepgear and Uni."

"What of the two of them?" Noire asked.

_I've piqued her interest in this! Hook, line and sinker!_

"I'm just wondering if it would be beneficial for the both of us to get the both of them hooked together. I'm sure you've seen their relationship thus far, and it's teetering on the edge of friendship. The public would probably view it as a political marriage but some might be okay with it seeing as there're people who have been asking for this kind of thing for a while now."

"You're talking about this entire thing as if Nepgear's not gonna turn back into a girl. If he doesn't wouldn't that be troublesome in the long run too?" Noire looked at me with a deadpan expression.

"How bad can it be? I'm sure the public will adapt in no time give or take a few years."

Noire sighs, "I think you're severely underestimating the public and their response. What if we lose shares because of this?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. It may not exactly be the yuri union people want but it'll still appeal to the UniGear faction in a way."

"If it's a yuri union people want, wouldn't it be better if we did it?"

"Eh? Noire? What're you saying? Is this a joke?"

"I'm saying," Noire stands up from her seat and walks towards me, "that we get together instead of our younger siblings. A far greater number of people would be more on board for it as well. Plus, treating my proposal as a joke, it's a bit...cruel."

Holy fucking shit the way Noire said those words were so sweet like honey alongside that mini-pout at the end made her look so adorable. Oh god, when did this turn into NepNoire? I don't like this development, I don't like this flow, the pacing's a bit screwed, _maybe entirely screwed_, I'm scared outta my life, I need an adult but I **_am _**an**_ adult_**. My heart's racing, I can smell her scent, my head's spinning and getting words fumbled in my head. My eyes dart between eye gorgeous red eyes starting at me and her lips, why did things have to go this way?

"I...Uh...Ah..."

In my attempt for words, Noire tilted her head to the side just a small bit which made her even more adorable. I'm seriously not used to being on the defensive like this!

I immediately turn and try to make a run for the balcony! But before I could even get some distance, Noire grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her.

Her lips were so soft.  
Soft almost like cheesecake.  
A gentle warmth seeps.

Oh no, that kiss was so good I made a poem in 5-7-5 on the spot. Is this the real life? Or is this fantasy? If it's real life, it's hard to believe, almost feels forced. But if it is fantasy, I can chalk this up to be a dream right? Even if it feels oh so real.

"_Neptune, I love you._"

Noire says as she pulls away from me, I'm shook, my jimmies have been rustled. I turned and sprinted at full towards the balcony and flew back to Planeptune.

It wasn't until later that I learnt Noire cried for the remainder of that day.

* * *

_**This took a really long while, and I apologise for the wait. I've pretty much been procrastinating on this entire thing either by watching youtube, reading manga/light novels, or playing Girls Frontline. This is shorter than the previous two chapters but I hope it shows this project is still alive.  
**_

_**The idea for Noire going in on Neptune appeared in my head one day and ever since has been stuck there, with it brings about 3 points that remain without conclusion. First being the cure to turn Nepgear back into a guy. Secondly, the relationship between Nepgear and Uni and what's to come for them. Lastly, I bring about NepNoire, or more likely, muscled it into the story.**_

_**If you've read until now, I thank you for your attention and hopefully I'll bring about chapter 4 sometime in the future. Though I have a feeling most of the people who've read this dropped it halfway through either because of slow updates or the story just doesn't do it for them.  
**_

_**Until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

As Neptune ran away from Noire, I saw Noire attempting to reach out to grab Neptune again, but it was futile. I cannot forget the fear and sadness I saw in Noire's eyes as her legs buckled to the floor and she started crying. I could only walk over to her and cradle my sister in my arms, gently stroking her head as she did mine when I was younger. It was rare to see my strong and prideful sister cry like this, but it'd be weirder if she didn't cry after the events that happened just a few minutes ago.

Soon enough, Noire cried herself to sleep and I had to transform just to be able to carry her to her bed in her room opposite her office. Shame I'm not as strong as my sister but I'll just have to work harder to make up for it, but I'll set that aside from now, I'll ask Nepgear some questions about Neptune when I meet her this weekend. Though she may know just as little as me on the situation, it might help us fix this dilemma.

* * *

"So that's what happened to Noire huh? I see."

"Yeah, it's gone to the point where she constantly makes mistakes in places she's never done before, not counting her efficiency rate which has dropped drastically since it happened."

"Neptune on the other hand, has been acting as if nothing has happened. But if I try to ask her what happened that day or if I mention Noire, she tenses up with her face betraying a hint of guilt before trying to change the subject into something else. I honestly want to do something about this but I don't know how to go about doing it."

Nepgear and I collectively sigh. The tension between our sisters makes it hard on us to try and get them into a room together to sort out their feelings. We can try to force them to talk but it's a rather selfish way of doing so, we can lie to them to get them to a place where they can be together, but there's no guarantee that Neptune won't try to run away again or that Noire will try to stop her from running away.

But that's not the only problem on my mind, how can I go and fix our sister's feelings and relationship without figuring out mine first? Even if I figure out my feelings, how can I be sure it won't end the same way as it did for my sister? I look over towards Nepgear who's deep in thought, what do I like about this person? Is it because they're the first person I'd consider a friend? Is it because they act out of genuine kindness and concern over other people? Or is it because I've been with them at their highest and lowest points that I feel like I understand them more than anyone, and because of it I feel closer to them than even their sibling?

"Hm? Is there something on my face?"

"Wha? Uhh, no! Nothing at all!" Crud, I started staring at him before I knew it.

"Well, we can't just sit here and think about our sisters," Nepgear said as he stood up, "how about we go do what we planned for today before worrying about our sisters?" He proposed as he extended out his hand to me.

"Yeah, let's do that." I accept and grasped his hand as he pulled me up from the bench.

"All right then, let's go."

* * *

"Umm, your hand..." Uni called out behind.

"What about it?" I asked her before realising I was holding her hand as I would normally before as a girl and I promptly removed it.

"I didn't say to remove it."

"Sorry, force of habit. Did you not like it?"

"...No..."

Now that Uni mentioned it, I'm growing more conscious about our difference in gender and what it means to hold hands. But with the way Uni is blushing right now, it's insanely adorable, was she always this cute?

"T-Then do you want to continue holding hands?" I asked timidly.

She nods and as I grasp her small hand again and her blush grew stronger. It feels really soft, I wonder how often she moisturises it.

It is then I felt a few eyes on us, Uni's a CPU candidate so she's pretty well known around, but the public doesn't know I've turned into a guy so it'll make for a topic of discussion on forums about this purple haired guy, who's barely taller than Uni, hanging around someone who's normally with Nepgear( ).

"We should get out of here." I say before running and pulling Uni along behind me. As long as we're out of the public eye we should be okay, but I'm sure the images have circulated around by now.

Turning into an alleyway, I stop to let Uni catch her breath.

"Why... did you... start running... all of a sudden?" Uni asked, but with her out of breath, it sounded a bit erotic.

"Well, there were some people looking at us and since no one knows I've turned into a guy, it's gonna be quite troublesome from here on out since there's bound to be images circulating around now."

"If so, then I'm sorry, for calling you out here in the first place." Uni bowed her head in apology.

"There's no need to apologize Uni! It just means that I'll have to go public about my gender swap earlier than scheduled."

"It's my fault this happened, so I'll take responsibility as well. I should've thought this through before inviting you outside."

"It's not your fault Uni, even if you didn't invite me out, I would've still asked you out anyway so it's not really a big deal. So do you want to continue walking around?"

"I wouldn't want to waste your time so maybe I'll go home instead."

"What? Spending time with you isn't a waste of my time at all! In fact, I enjoy it a lot since you're the only person I can do this with!"

Uni's eyes went wide as I proclaimed that, then she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Nepgear, you're right. I value the time spent with you as much as I do you, now then, shall we continue?"

I nod, "Yep! And you're a lot cuter when you smile too! So do it more!"

As I said that, Uni's face went beet red.

"Aaargh! Stupid Nepgear!"

* * *

Overnight, the discussion over my sighting with Uni in public went wild as people speculated many things. Come morning where I decided to hold a public service announcement alongside a Q&A for the media who have surprisingly been waiting for an official statement instead of jumping on the story like sharks. I stood next to Uni as the media filed in to prepare for the announcement.

"I'm starting to get a little nervous..." Uni said, fidgeting beside me.

I looked at her then reached out and grasped her hand. "Why are you getting all nervous for? If anything, I should be the one that's nervous since I'm the one doing the announcement."

"You're right but..."

"Sir Nepgear, the reporters are set-up and ready. We can begin."

"Alright then." I turn to look at Uni, "Shall we go?"

She nods and we both proceed to the 'stage'.

We sat down by the microphone while the press filed in and took their seats in an orderly manner. Once everyone was settled, the announcement was ready to begin.

"Hello citizens of Planeptune! You may be wondering why there's a public announcement going on at this time and also be wondering why instead of Lady Neptune or Lady Nepgear doing the announcing, a purple haired individual who looks like he has no relation to the goddesses whatsoever is doing it. Well, due to various circumstances currently unknown, Lady Nepgear has turned into _Sir_ Nepgear! Shocker! Now, how do I know this you may ask? Because I'm Nepgear of course! Proof? Here's Uni to present."

"Eh? Ah ok, right!"

"_Sorry for springing this on you Uni, but I didn't really think of a way to prove myself even though I had all this time. I'll make it up to you later!_"

Hm? Is that a bit of purple hair I see jutting out from the corner of my eye? Is this a possible lifeline I could use _**at the inconvenience of my sister**_?

"Neptune!" I shout, startling the person hiding around the corner.

"Umm. Hi." Neptune laughs awkwardly as she stepped out. I can hear Uni sigh in relief next to me as all the cameras turned to Neptune.

"All these cameras are making me a bit anxious. So uhh, ya'll want to know if he's really Nepgear? Well, HDD would've been a good identifier but we've yet to try doing that in his new body so we don't know if there will be any side effects. **BUT**, I'm a guarantor that he's Nepgear! So are these people!"

Neptune whips out the phone to call the other CPUs and Blanc and Vert pick up the phone.

"What are you calling us for Neptune?" Blanc asked with a hint of irritation.

"I was just about to wrap up this boss fight Neptune! Can't you wait a little longer? Unless it's giving me Nepgear then I suggest you do so with haste!" Vert cried.

"Well, I was hoping you two would be able to be guarantors of Nepgear being a guy since we are doing a PSA currently."

"If that's all you need, then yes. Nepgear has turned into a guy. His looks are something I could use as the main character in my novels."

"Ah, *sniffle* Nepgear can no longer be my younger sister. But she can be my younger brother instead! So are you giving me Nepgear or not?"

"Blanc can do whatever she wants with that idea, but I'm gonna hafta turn ya down Vert, he's _**MY**_ younger brother!"

"Boo. By the way, where's Noire?" "Mm, where is she? I thought you'd call her too." Both Vert and Blanc inquired.

"Uhh, there's been some... complications. I can't really go into detail."

Complications indeed, I see how hard you're shifting your eyes there Neptune. I hope Neptune and Noire settle this soon. Uni looks bothered by it too.

""I see."" Vert and Blanc replied in unison before dropping the call.

"There you have it folks! Now if you'll excuse me, my job here is done." Neptune waved as she scurried off.

"So, uhh, with three high-profile guarantors I'm sure there isn't much doubt left right? Hopefully." I laughed nervously.

"Then I have something to say!"

Uni suddenly stood up and turned towards me.

"The mood isn't the greatest but I'm going to say it so the whole world knows! Nepgear, I love you! Not as a friend but someone who I want to be with together!"

Uni's confession came out of left field, no one expected this, not even me. The whole room was stunned silent.

"What started out as slight dislike has transformed into friendship and it's grown stronger the more time I spent with you. I feel secure when we're together and you give my life another direction different from chasing my sister's back."

Her voice and words, filled with emotion, swirl around in my head. I never knew I meant much more to her than she meant to me, my heart's beating wildly.

"I can't fight this feeling any more, and I've forgotten what I've started fighting for. Even though you're a guy now, nothing's changed, you're still the one I love."

"Uni... I... I love you too!" I jumped out of my seat and hugged her. We've been together for so long I don't think I could imagine life without her next to me. "I'm sorry for making you do this."

"There's no need to be sorry... I'm just... really happy right now." Uni replied, tears streaming down her face.

I then pull away from the hug and planted my lips onto hers. Her eyes widen and her whole face flushes red.

"Wh... What are you doing!? There's people watching! It's embarrassing!" Uni pushes me away screaming.

"Hahaha, I thought it'd be appropriate for the occasion." I chuckle.

"Do it in private!"

"So you're saying you don't mind how many times I kiss you in private?"

"Ah! Yes, but not in front of a camera! Look! The cameramen are puking sugar!" Uni points at the media who were broadcasting the public announcement. "AHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO EMBARRASSED I COULD DIE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Uni screamed as she ran away, I can only laugh. Yep, she's still the same old Uni I know and love.

"Well then!" I say turning towards the camera, "Thanks for watching, maybe we'll hold a wedding soon, who knows? I'm off to chase after my bride, bye~!"

I turn towards where Uni ran off and sprinted, she really is cute when embarrassed. Now if only Neptune and Noire can fix their relationship that'd be great.

"Wait for me my bride-to-be!"

"CALLING ME THAT RIGHT AFTER CONFESSING MAKES ME EVEN MORE EMBARRASSED STUPID NEPGEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"Hahahaahahah!"

* * *

_**This is what happens when you write about half the chapter and then stop for a month or two. Hello there, I've kept you waiting huh? Though I'm sure I've lost a lot of readers since updates are few and far between since I've been heavily procrastinating with other things. School holidays are soon so maybe I'll actually be able to get back to writing this to the end. But no guarantees sadly. I appreciate the people that come back to read this chapter, share this fanfic if you feel like it though any criticisms commented may or may not be seen by me. I'm leaning more on the 'may not be seen' part since people are like that and it be like that sometimes.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

A lone girl sits amongst towering stacks of paperwork and cans of energy drinks scattered around the table and floor. The room was quiet except for the sound of the clock and the scribbling of pen on paper. The girl is working but her movements were stiff as stiff as a robot. The moment she finishes a document, she files it away into another stack while simultaneously reaching for another, it's a wonder how she's able to differentiate between the stacks of complete and incomplete documents when from afar it looks like a total mess of an office. It's an even greater wonder how she's still working with the same speed and efficiency with heavy bags under her eyes. Though her efficiency is a far cry away from her normal but it's only slightly better than yesterday with fewer major mistakes.

The silence was broken by the ringing of a phone which startled her, but she didn't have the energy to even react to it. She looks over at the phone, it's a conference call initiated by one of the members. She reaches out her hand but she stops short of picking up the phone, her finger hovers above the button to receive. What should she say if she were to pick up the phone? Should she act like nothing has happened the past few days and that everything is all fine? She's cut off all contact from everyone except her sister but it's not like it changed anything given she never was one to initiate calls.

Her decision? She ignored it. Maybe it'll be a sign to the others that she's working and didn't pick up because of it due to her workaholic nature. But because of this phone call, her momentum has been broken and thus a huge wave of fatigue starts to overwhelm her.

"_I mustn't... fall asleep..._" she tells herself mentally, "_the moment... I do... it comes back..._"

She struggles against her fading consciousness, her vision blacks out intermittently due to the immense fatigue her body and mind are facing and she can barely keep her body upright. A message notification appears on her phone, it's from her sister, she struggles to read the message as her body can't keep up going over its limits.

"_I finally confessed my feelings to Nepgear! Though it was embarrassing doing it live, I managed to do so and he reciprocated! So I'll be staying here overnight, I hope you don't mind._"

Using the last of her energy, she cracked a small smile knowing that her sister has found happiness. But she still felt a tinge of sadness within that feeling of happiness for her sister.

With that, she collapsed on her desk, knocking off some of the cans onto the floor and making a sound that would alert anyone to what happened. But not a single soul heard it, not even the staff member closest to her office, the one vacuuming her room heard it. It would only be daybreak before someone came in to check and deliver more paperwork.

But until then, the room was quiet with only the sound of the clock ticking away and nothing more.

* * *

"Ha~ Hugging you like this feels really calming."

"J-Just be careful where you touch okay?"

"You two sure get along very well after all that." I laugh at the lovey-dovey atmosphere between these two lovebirds.

"It's like a weight lifted off my shoulders." Uni sighed.

"I-Indeed..." Nepgear scratched his cheek and looked away.

"That's good and all but after running around so much, aren't you two sweaty? Go take a shower! But of course you'll have to be in separate baths unless..."

"No way!"

"We're not ready for that!"

Immediate rejection.

"Hahaha! Okay, okay. Whoever wants to shower first can go do so. Take your time!"

As I said that, Nepgear excused himself and went off, leaving me with Uni. I never really know what to talk about with her since I don't know too much about her, but I guess i can try.

"So, we're gonna be sisters-in-law soon enough huh?" I start off.

Uni looks away embarrassed. "Y-Yeah, so when that time comes, I'll be in your care."

"Same goes for me too. I'm sure Nepgear will treat you well, after all, he's been taking care of me all this time!"

"I doubt that's something to be proud of, haha."

We both shared a laugh for a moment before returning to silence. I have no idea how to continue.

"So uhh... Noire's not okay now is she?"

I'm still concerned about her but I'm not sure if I have the right to be concerned given I was the one who did this to her. Even if I didn't have the right, I should at least take responsibility.

Uni nods, "I did mention to Nepgear yesterday that Noire's been making mistakes and has a lower work efficiency from normal, but I didn't mention something else and I don't really want to, seeing as it might make you feel even more guilty than you already are."

Even more so than I already am huh? That hurts but it's a consequence of my actions.

"Tell me. I'm ready."

"Are you sure your heart is ready?"

I nod.

"Noire's shut herself off and has been working with minimal outside contact since _that _day. I found her after you've left and attempted to comfort her until she cried herself to sleep. The next day she locked herself in her office and wouldn't let anyone in unless they were there to collect and/or deliver documents. The day after, the door was unlocked so I could enter and work but it felt different in there."

"Wait a minute," I stopped Uni, "During the day transition, did you see Noire come out of her room even once?"

"Uhh, I left the Basilicom that whole day and when I went back I just took and shower and went to bed. Well, the times I was in her office to work, A mountain of paperwork was on her desk. I'm not even sure if she's taking breaks, let alone sleeping. When I told her to sleep she said she'd do it later and I just took her word for it."

"Well, thanks for telling me that. I have a feeling it might become worse."

The mood of the room went downhill really fast as we sat and wondered about the condition of Noire.

"The bath's ready for whoever needs it." Nepgear enters with a towel on his head looking fresh, "Maybe if I were still a girl I could've gotten in with Uni and we could wash each others' backs."

"Sounds nice and all but potentially something else could've happened and I would go into the bathroom to find an engaged couple having too much of a good time."

"W-We won't do that! I hope... But Nepgear has that thing now and if I did go in with her... Uuuuuu."

Somehow Uni's thought process went that way and her face started getting very red. Well, I wouldn't mind playing aunt to a kid of theirs lol.

"Then I'll go bathe then! Enjoy your sweet couple time together you lovebirds!"

Gotta leave some time between then and also meditate on how to solve the issue between Noire and I.

* * *

Neptune leaves for the bath leaving Nepgear and I in the room. Her last statement felt unnecessary though we're _supposed_ to be lovey-dovey, I say that as the moment Neptune closed the door, nothing was said between us which made the room feel slightly awkward. But, Nepgear's looks when he's fresh out of the shower is really sexy for some reason. Is this the ikemen effect?

"Well, isn't it quite a heavy day? Pulling that confession out of the blue like that. Though I have a feeling everyone saw it coming at some point, they probably didn't think it'd be there."

Nepgear puts away his towel and sits across from me, maybe he's minding his distance but I don't mind since I still haven't had a shower and I probably stink a bit. Ugh, thinking about it makes me uncomfortable.

"I'd imagine across the net people are talking about it and making threads that get filled almost instantly, having heated discussions and congratulating us. But I'm a bit scared to peek."

"I hope the servers can accommodate the influx of data that's coming in from the masses. Though I wouldn't be surprised if they couldn't keep up and end up crashing."

We both share a laugh, it almost feels as though nothing much changed between us. Maybe we've been that close all this time and people could see it but not us?

"There's a perfect song lyric to describe your confession and I just remembered it!"

"What is it Nepgear?"

"You took me right out of the blue  
Simply by showing that you love me too  
Only by giving me your everything  
With a love so true you took me out of the blue"

"I have a feeling not many people would get those lyrics."

"But at least you do right?"

Ah, that smile he made as he said that, argh. So bright...

"I'd say that smile is more telling of those lyrics."

"Haha, were you surprised?"

"Stop, I think I see flowers appearing the more you smile!"

"Ahh, you're so cute. There there."

"Wha..!" Nepgear reached out and petted me on the head, it's a nice feeling but highly embarrassing though it's only the two of us!

"Uuuuu"

"Ahhh, you look so cute, I just wanna hug you and eat you up."

I can't say anything, I need help but I also don't want help. Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"Right, let's let your hair down!"

Nepgear removes her hand from my head and removes my hair ties. I would've had to do it later when I went to the bath so it save me some trouble at least?

"Yes. Uni is cute with her hair down too!"

So he says as he continues petting my head. I can feel myself reaching my limit of embarrassment.

"Oho~ What a fascinating turn of events."

"Ah! Neptune!"

Nepgear removes his hand from my head, this is my chance to run!

* * *

As Neptune stepped into the room, Uni bolted out the door. Ah, so cute, she's like an animal. I sigh in relief.

"Wasn't that a fun time? Why are you sighing like that?"

"I won't ask how long you've been there as had you arrived any later, I would've died by how cute Uni was. I think I have diabetes now."

"Do you need insulin?"

"No thanks, I'll live. But you took quite a while in the bath. Not counting the time you watched us, did you fall asleep in the bath?"

"No, I was thinking about stuff."

Neptune sits down at Uni's unoccupied seat.

"Must've been related to Noire huh? I hope you resolve your issue with her soon. Maybe we'll go over tomorrow morning."

"Honestly, I don't feel ready. But the sooner I settle this, the better. I fear something bad has already happened."

"Hearing about Noire's state from Uni, I can't be that positive about the situation either."

The room's mood just plummeted to sadtown. Not even the diabetes that I got from Uni earlier could save me.

When Uni returned, the mood lifted slightly until I proposed we go to Lastation the next day to check on Noire. There were no objections so the plan is settled. Trying to improve the mood through idle chatter had minimal effect and we just ended up going to bed soon afterward. I'm not proud to say that I had Uni sleep on the floor as I was uncomfortable with sleeping in the same bed as her. I'm so sorry Uni!

Morning comes, I awake to hear Uni talking over the phone.

"That happened huh? Alright, I was planning on going home today with Nepgear and Neptune anyway. We'll be there in a few, make sure Noire's escorted safely, we don't want anything else to happen to her."

"Who was that Uni?" I ask while rubbing my eyes.

"It was the Lastation Bascilicom, something happened overnight."

"Noire yes?"

Uni nods her head, "Noire's collapsed."

* * *

_** Merry Christmas(?) I just finished writing this on Christmas after weeks of procrastination. I really need to do something about that. Though this chapter isn't very merry now is it? Why am I writing something that goes against the merry nature of Christmas I don't know. But still, enjoy the festivities around you cause we're very close to the end of the decade! I'll probably see you again some time next year lol. Plus I think I've strayed really far off from the original blueprint but if you're still reading, I thank you.  
**_


End file.
